Dying Will Shenanigans
by IamBurden
Summary: The Dying Will Bullet doesn't only have to be used for Tsuna and Tsuna only, Ryohei proved that. What happens if other characters of the series use the Dying Will to. This chapter showcase: Chrome Dokuro
1. Hibari Kyoya

**This is a drabble I'm starting. The dying will bullet doesn't always have to be used on Tsuna now. Of course this means that Ryohei will never get a chapter, unless I use the depression bullet and I can't really think of anything for Chrome.**

 **First up: Hibari**

 **Thought:** _thought_

The 10th generation of the Vongola were gathered on the summit of Death Mountain, all called here for a training session that Reborn arranged. Of course nobody wanted to come but one does not simply say no to Reborn without a lot of pain. Ask Tsuna, it happens to him every time

"Sawada, this mountain is EXTREME."

"Shut up Lawn-head, nobody wants to hear you right now."

"What was that to the EXTREME Tako-Head."

Gokudera took out his dynamite, "Who are you calling Tako-Head you siscon Lawn-head."

"Ma, ma. Don't fight." Yamamoto got in between the two of them, trying to defuse the fight.

"Yeah, Yamamoto is right." Tsuna trying to support Yamamoto. He really didn't want the two of them to fight, it was bad enough that he was almost eaten a dozen times on the way up. If this two fight, his already terrible way will be made worse

"For crowding and making noise. I will bite you to death." When I said 10th generation, I meant the entire of the 10th generation. Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome were here with them, only Lambo wasn't here.

"Kufufufu, Skylark if you want to fight, I will happily oblige" Reborn must have gave the two of them some incentive as they having been fighting on the way up at all.

"Bossu, where is the baby?"

Tsuna smiled awkwardly at Chrome, "I don't know."

"Then you need more training Dame-Tsuna."

"HIEEE"

Reborn was on a tree, dressed in a Hibird costume. "Ciaossu"

"Reborn, why did you want us to come up Death Mountain for?"

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head, causing him to face plant.

"We are here for a for a Training session. All of you will face Hibari."

"Ha, ha isn't that a bit unfair."

"Hibari that's EXTREME."

"Tch, I don't mind teaching the Namimori Otaku to respect Juudaime."

"Kufufufu, I don't mind"

Chrome just looked at Hibari with worry

"HIEEE, that unreasonable Reborn"

Hibari just smirked, took out his Tonfas, "I will Bite all of you to death"

 **BANG**

"HIEEE! Reborn you didn't"

Reborn may have just gave Tsuna a year worth of nightmares, Reborn shot Hibari with the Dying will Bullet

" **REBORN, BITE ALL THE HERBIVORES TO DEATH AS IF I WERE TO DIE."**

"Oya? I didn't know you were a exhibiti-"

Mukuro was knocked out with a single hit.

" **PINEAPPLE HERBIVORES BITTEN."**

"Hibari that was EXTRE-"

" **LOUD AND ANNOYING HERBIVORE BITTEN"**

"Juudaime you need to run" Gokudera, turned around to face Hibari. "I will hol-"

" **SOMKING HERBIVORE BITTEN"**

"Gokudera." Yamamoto held Shigure Kintoki in his hand. "Shigu-"

" **ALWAYS SMILING HERBIVORE BITTEN"**

"HIEEE, everyone!"

Hibari turned to towards Tsuna and Chrome, who was hiding behind her bossu. Despite Hibari only wearing his underwear, he was intimidating with the cloud flame on this forehead

" **PACK LEADER** **HERBIVORE FOUNDED"**

"HIEEE, Reborn save m-"

" **PACK LEADER HERBIVORE BITTEN"**

"Dame-Tsuna, you really need more training."

Hibari started to stalk toward Chrome. " **SHY HERBI-"**

Just in time for Chrome, the Dying Will time out.

"Cloud-man…"

"You will tell this to no one" Hibari glared at her, "Or I will bite you to death."

Chrome eped in fear, "Hai Cloud-man"

"Hn" Hibai jump to the trees, heading for Namimori, while he was naked. Hmm, I wonder if his reputation will still be intact?

Timeskip. In the Hospital.

"Mukuro-sama, Bossu-tachi, are you ok?"

"Gyahahaha. Dame-Tsuna, Ahodera you are really weak. Bow down to the Great Lambo-sama." If it wasn't bad enough that there were sent to the hospital, the annoying cow, Lambo, was here to make it worse.

The ones that were on the hospital bed groaned in pain and misery. Yes even Ryohei

 **Well that's the end, if you guys have any ideas. Please tell me. Please. I hope you all enjoy and please drop a review**


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi

**I don't really know how baseball is played so if I get it wrong, please forgive me**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

Thought: _thought_

"EXTREME. This game is so EXTREME"

Yamamoto was playing a baseball game that decided whether the Namimori baseball team could win the championship. There to support him were Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and Reborn.

"Tch, the baseball-idiot can do better. OI BASEBALL IDIOT, YOU BETTER WIN OR YOU WILL BRING SHAME TO THE JUUDAIME."

"EXTREME. ALL OF YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB"

"Onii-san, you shouldn't do that."

The game was close. It now all depend on Yamamoto. If he can hit the next ball, his team will win, if not they lose.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel worry, he knew how much the game meant for Yamamoto. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reborn turn Leon into a Sniper rifle.

"HIEE. Reborn what are you doing?"

"Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera is right, if Yamamoto loses this game, he will bring shame to the Vongola"

"Reborn, don't yo-"

 **BANG**

"Win with your Dying Will, Yamamoto."

"HIEEE REBORN."

Everyone in the stadium blinked when they saw Yamamoto fall to the ground, strip to his underwaer and start shouting

" **REBORN. WIN THE GAME AS IF I WERE TO DIE"**

Did they see a blue fame on this forehead?

 **WHACK**

Yamamoto had a homerun. The only problem was that he hit the ball so hard that it created a sonic boom and knocked a few birds out of the sky.

The entire stadium felt their jaw hit the ground. _Wow this boy must really be a genius_

"DAMM YOU REBORN," Bang "HIEEE"

Yamamoto blinked, the Dying Will wearing of. "What happened?" Yamamoto wasn't embarrassed about his state of clothing, of lack of clothing. "Ma ma, at least I won

After the game

"Ha ha, that was a fun game." The group decided to celebrate his win at Takesushi

"Yamamoto. Are you ok?"

"That was a EXTREME hit Yamamoto"

"Tch, at least you didn't bring shame to the Juudaime."

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'm fine." Yamamoto looked at the direction that ball flew to. "Wonder what happened to the ball though."

Meanwhile at the Varia Headquarters

"Ushishishi, where did this come from?"

"Ah~ that was dangerous. It almost hit Squ-chan"

"Tch it could have hit boss. Bel get it out of here."

"No, that's the job of a peasant, I am a Prince "

"Bel-senpai, you not a Prince, you're a fallen price."

Throwing his knife at Fran. "Who are you calling a Fallen Prince"

"Ite. Bel-senpai" Came the monotonous reply

"Mu, I'm not paying for the broken wall."

Squalo started at the baseball. Just looking at it remained him of Yamamoto, he developed a tick mark. "VOOOOI, YOU BETTER KEEP UP WITH YOUR SWORD TRAINING YAMAOTO TAKESHI."

For his shout, a wineglass was thrown at his head, "Shut up, Trash."

"VOOOI, DAMM YOU, YOU SHITTY BOSS"

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter**


	3. Chrome Dokuro

**I like to thank the guest that gave me this idea. I don't think I could have thought of this a one**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any thing I write**

 **Thoughts** : thoughts

Chrome decided to go a visit her beloved Mukuro-sama. Unfortunately for her, he decided to go buy some food for the Kokuyo gang, Ken and Chikusa went somewhere, properly to train, and Fran went with his master. This means that there was only one person left at Kokuyo land.

"I don't know what Mukuro-kun sees in you, you stupid girl"

That one person was W.W, wait that's not her name. M.M, yeah her name is M.M

Chrome looked at her feet, she wanted to tell M.M of, to say something to make her shut up, unfortunately, her shy personality will never allow her to take action.

"To make this clear, Mukuro-kun will be mine, hey are you listening to me you stupid bitch!"

Chrome sighed, why can't any of the other members of the Kukuyo gang be here, at least that way, she can at least pretend to pay attention to them. All she wanted was for M.M to shut up, is that too much to ask?

Chrome was about to get her wish…just not in the way she wanted it to happen.

Standing in a nearby building was Reborn, he was aiming at Chrome with a sniper rifle. _Maybe this will get rid of her shy demeanor._

Reborn smirked, "Its dying will time."

 **Bang**

"Eh? Stupid girl what are you doing?"

" **REBORN. SHUT M.M UP AS IF I WERE TO DIE."**

M.M blinked, wondering if she was dreaming. She just saw, Chrome fall to the ground, strip to her underwear indigo flames sprouted from her forehead and shout. She quietest girl she knew was shouting. And did she say something about shutting her up?

"Hey I don't know what you are doing you stupid gi-"

She couldn't complete her sentence as Chrome slapped M.M out of the window.

"Shisho, did you see that? I think W.W flew out of the window"

"Oya? Why don't you go check it out little one."

"Hai Shisho"

"Kufufufu is that you my dearest Nagi?"

When Mukuro walked into the room, he was stunned, in front of him was a Chrome in her underwear, a sight he can certainly appreciate.

Chrome in her Dying Will state thought that the best way to keep M.M quiet was to get her claim what M.M wanted the most, which was Mukuro's lips

" **MAKE OUT WITH MUKURO-SAMA AS IF I WERE TO DIE"**

Just as she said that, the Dying will timed out.

"Kufufufu, My cute Nagi-chan, you wanted to kiss me?"

Chrome was confused, what happened to M.M? Why was Mukuro-sama here? Why did she feel so cold all of a sudden? Chrome looked down a discovered that she was only in her underwear.

She was only in her underwear, in front of Mukuro, in the same room.

Chrome couldn't take that fact any longer. Her faced turned so red that steam came out of her ears. She fainted in front of Mukuro.

Mukuro lifted her on to the bed and reached out to stroke her in a hair brotherly fashion, "Kufufufufu how cute."

"Mukuro I brought some food for you."

Tsuna decided to bring some of the healty, homcooked meals that his mother made. Only to walk in and see Chrome unconscious on bed, in her underwear and Mukuro creepily, at least to him, stroking her hair.

Tsuna dropped the basket he was holding, his eyes getting shadowed by his hair. When he looked up again, he was in Hyper Dying Will mode. "How dare you Mukuro. How dare you try to take advantage of Chrome-chan"

It was easy to come to that conclusion after all, Mukuro was not the most upstanding of individuals and Tsuna was being motivated by jealousy, he wanted to be in the same position as Mukuro.

"Wait Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's not what you think."

Just as he said that Hibari Kyoya jumped through his window, he wanted to fight his arch-nemesis. Only to see the same thing as Tsuna

"Perverted pineapple herbivore, for trying to take advantage of the shy herbivore, I will bite you to death."

"Like I said it's not what it seems"

Meanwhile

Fran was poking an unconscious M.M with a stick. "Oi, W.W are you awake?"

Then he heard his perverted master shout, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Skylark don't you dare-"

Mukuro couldn't complete his sentence because he was punched out of the window by the combined force of Tsuna and Hibari. He landed right next to Fran

"Ah. Shisho was in trouble" Fran went on to poke Mukuro with his Trident, "Good"

You could hear the happiness in his monotonous voice

 **Done. Please drop a review or any suggestions you want me to do. I hope you have enjoyed**


End file.
